


二乘二的N次方II神奇宝贝去哪里

by Kornblume, RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, JP - Freeform, Kuso, M/M, Multi, moP, 二乘二的N次方, 六通 - Freeform, 六面兽x通天晓 - Freeform, 半拟人, 天红, 当然是凉拌炒个蛋, 感诸, 打TAG打到大半夜神志不清, 新水晶城有白菜, 漂翼, 白菜被拱怎么办, 群像, 路蜂路, 铁堡有真爱
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 第一部谈完恋爱结了婚（？）第二部大家来集体带娃吧！没错，娃就是你们想的那个——





	1. 01.万事开头难

铁堡工作日的清晨一如既往，擎天柱刷开办公室的门，思索着今天的工作安排，像往常那样坐到办公桌后。  
他的桌面干净整洁，工作浮窗也有序地悬停在半空，除了偶尔报送讯息的电子声，并无其他杂音。  
行政总长官阁下决定在这个美好的清晨给自己泡杯美好的能量茶，他端起茶杯起身时，忽然觉得视野内有什么东西不大对劲。  
擎天柱缓慢地下移了视线。  
是的，没错，在他办公室接待来客的沙发上，坐着个幼生体——如果用蓝星的话来解释，就是他办公室沙发上有个奶娃。  
这一瞬间，我们处变不惊的伟大领袖蓦地感到了一丝悚然，因为他恍惚觉得，这娃的面相似乎有点像自己。  
醒醒，擎天柱，你怎么可能有娃呢？  
他在心里跟自己这么说着，而后看见眼前的幼生体朝自己咧开嘴，非常灿烂地笑了起来。  
“！！！”他从梦里惊醒，猛然坐起身来，满头冷凝液涔涔而下，简直要了老命——他的确不是什么年轻人了，这一点他得承认。  
身旁威震天被他的动作吵醒，不满地翻了个身，嘟囔道：“大半夜的干嘛呢？”擎天柱正想松口气，又听威震天继续说：“既然醒了就去给那个小混蛋换尿布，上半夜他折腾得我够呛。”  
小混蛋？！小……混蛋？！小？！混？！蛋？！  
擎天柱还在反应威震天的话是什么意思，便听到隔壁房间爆发出奶娃气势磅礴蓄谋已久的哭声，这声音远比录音机或者声波的武器攻击力强，穿透力几乎要爆掉擎天柱的音频接收器。  
然后，毫无意外地，他又醒了。  
这回房间里的一切静悄悄，可擎天柱再度躺下时，却再也睡不好了。

通天晓去汇报工作时看到的就是他们敬爱的长官、他可敬的兄长阁下眼圈深重眼含热泪的困顿场景。  
“呃……昨晚没睡好吗？”出于关心，他向擎天柱询问道，“有什么我可以帮忙的事就告诉我吧，大哥你要不去休息会儿？”  
擎天柱摇摇头，露出一个苦涩又无奈的笑容：“挺奇怪的，我很久没做梦了，昨晚的梦境太诡异，醒了好几次。”  
“梦？”通天晓不明白，“噩梦吗？”  
“不算是，”擎天柱笑了笑，“我梦见一个幼生体。”  
“幼生体怎么了？”  
“幼生体倒是没什么……”博派的老大哥说着又打了个呵欠，蓝色眼中水光哗哗，“重点是那个幼生体……我觉得长得有点像我。”  
这会儿通天晓不知道该做什么表情，他左思右想，觉得莫不是医官说过的“养育希望”出现在大哥身上了，梦境只是潜意识反应的一种。于是他非常郑重地对擎天柱说道：“大哥，如果你们需要一个孩子，可以去进行火种融合，提取基因创造的。”  
虽然这基因里有一部分会是那个神U球烦的买个床的，但既然是大哥的希望……通二还是比较支持。  
擎天柱闻言抬起头来，脸上的困意仿佛飞到了星系之外：“……我们需要一个孩子？”  
通天晓不情不愿地复述：“对。你和买个……咳，威震天，如果需要一个孩子的话，为什么不创造一个呢？”  
他的话音刚落，擎天柱的面罩便啪嚓一声合上了。领袖阁下十指交叠撑着下颔，目光忽然变得深邃凝重，不过通天晓没去过多探究兄长面罩底下到底是怎样的表情——无论怎么说，他还是有点讨厌威震天。哦，是非常。

“你讨厌买总跟你哥要孩子有什么关系吗？”六面兽的声音传至他的音频接收器里，通天晓烦躁地打着方向盘：“都说了，是我大哥做的梦，还不一定会要。狂派的基因加上博派的基因，真不知道会出现什么。”  
“你是嫌弃狂派基因不好吗！你嫌弃我吗！不准嫌弃！我是你对象！”六面兽在那头大声地委屈，“我知道了！蓝星那些人说的七年之痒！你要去外边找别的汪酱了！”  
“……”通天晓翻了个白眼，感觉接六子的通讯就是个错误。  
不过六面兽的重点显然跑得很快，比大火车抢食堂新出的鸡腿那速度还快，他在自个儿嘀咕几句后，又说起别的来：“说到做梦，我昨晚梦见蓝星拍电影，买总坐在一个破轮胎上，非常生气地烧了一个桶！哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，他就跟个糟老头拿拐杖打不着虫子只好打手边的沙发一样，烧了个桶！太好笑了哈哈哈哈！然后我还梦到五面怪变成妹子出道要去当爱抖露，可能得叫昆泰沙48了，跟她们敌对的势力叫U球46，最好笑的是长在蓝星上哈哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈！是不是巨好笑！哈哈哈哈哈！ ”  
通天晓面无表情，把车倒入特二联的地底车库：“你们虎子笑点都这么低？”  
“……”六面兽沉默片刻，“你们轮子里面，估计就你和那条子，笑点贼机儿高。”  
[您已被 咱们家通二 加入黑名单]  
“喂？！嗨？！不是吧，又小黑屋！这都几年了还玩小黑屋！通二！通二！”  
六面禽兽，每个月不进小黑屋不舒服斯基1/1成就达成。

自诩虎子界第一帅哥的前忍者参谋后特二联队长六面兽现在很不爽。他就想不明白了，这么几年下来，通天晓还是这么介意轮子虎子的，调侃他们轮子两句就给关会儿小黑屋，难道真的是七年之痒？  
反观隔壁空指那一家子，那家老大跟他对象曾经撕逼时惊天地泣普U，结果现在粘在一块儿谁看谁恶心，这么多年感情不仅没有变质，还特么升值了，到底有什么奥秘？  
【买总不在的第N天，没人想他】  
[六66]：星星儿，星星儿，星星儿！  
[六66]：星星儿——  
[六66]：知心大猩猩——  
[六66]：打错了，大星星儿  
[六66]：红——总——  
[六66]：大白鹅家的小红鸟——  
[是你们的文艺博主]：别喊了，红总没空，正发火呢  
[六66]：哟，文青，叫你哥出来，我有事问他  
[是你们的人气主播]：六面兽你个二缺，手癌成这样还找红总呢，他这会儿巨生气，别惹  
[六66]：闹翻天你这吃货啥时候还变人气主播了？这年头下个美图软件都能当主播月入百万？我管他气不气，又不是我惹他生气的，叫他出来  
[狂派基地工作守则]：上班时间禁止聊天。六面兽，你想抄守则吗？  
[六66]：让我不聊天，您刚才可干啥呢？只准肥宅玩手办不准机佬聊个天啊？  
[狂派基地科研守则]：科研维修室随时为楼上敞开，至尊VIP待遇，我亲自主刀。  
[六66]：……我自己修，我自己修  
[良心唇彩代购]：开屏见六子犯傻，立刻就放心了  
[六66]：干，霸王你想练两下我不反对啊，场地方式随便你，老子没怕的！  
[洗车不抛光怕不是傻X]：来来来，都下注了啊！是六子赢还是唇王剩！买定离手！  
[六66]：手动再见.jpg  
……  
[家有傻弟分外妖兽]：喊你红总我有什么事？  
[六66]：可去你大爷的，能量块都馊了跟我回这一句  
[家有傻弟分外妖兽]：不说走了  
[六66]：别，红哥，有话好说，我有正事找你  
[家有傻弟分外妖兽]：港。  
[六66]：你跟那个傻鹅怎么保持和谐关系的？  
[家有傻弟分外妖兽]：呵呵。要是你有仨不省心的兄弟，我估计你连跟对象撕逼的心情都没有，上班累得像条涡轮狐狸，下班回去伺候最小的那个祖宗，要我手里有块二向箔，太阳风还能给我嘚瑟到今天？！  
[别打我我怕疼]：↑杀气都从屏幕溢出来了。珍爱生命，远离养娃。  
[六66]：……咋你们都在说娃，娃就那么神奇吗？  
[家有傻弟分外妖兽]：神奇不神奇，你为什么不去问问养育机构负责人呢？（滑稽

六面兽觉得红蜘蛛的话的确有点道理，不过他是没那个心思去养娃的，光是想想幼生体在自己耳边又哭又叫，六面兽都想把满天下欠整死的货一并整死。通二一看也不像是个会养娃的，要按前段时间惊天雷他们几个蓝星泡沫剧爱好者的说法，通天晓就是现代都市家庭剧里啥事儿都不管的爸爸，连娃都不会抱，更别提养了。  
养娃使得对象关系和谐，可能只是红蜘蛛家里的个案，至于他和通天晓两个，跟这种事应该完全不沾边。  
算了，纠结这破事儿干嘛呢？这么多年了，通天晓的脾气他明白，他的脾气通天晓也明白，吵架冷战打架啥没干过，顺其自然呗。  
六面兽这么一想，心里舒坦多了，专心在眼前的任务上，想着完成之后叫通天晓出来看个电影，岂不是美滋滋？  
但他没想到的是，远在铁堡的行政总长官门口，突然无声地多了个襁褓，擎天柱下班的时候开门，差点一脚踩上去，好在他刹住了。  
博派长官的蓝色双眼写满疑惑，他弯下腰去抱起那个襁褓，臂弯里小生命的呼吸让他的火种源跳动起细微的光焰。  
——谁把娃丢我门口了？  
擎天柱抱着娃，茫然四顾，可办公楼空荡荡的走廊里，除了他，再也没有别的机。  
“……呃，威震天，我有个消息要告诉你。”  
“嗯？”  
“虽然这么说不大好，我也不知道怎么回事……总而言之，我们有孩子了。”  
“哦。”  
几秒后。  
“啊？！！擎天柱你说啥？！！”  
买总，差点芯肌梗塞。


	2. 02.开启！六面兽的隐藏属性！

【买总不在的第N天，压根没人想他】  
[组合才是王道]：挖槽，红蜘蛛，是不是你又打黑枪了，买总今天怎么精神恍惚啊！  
[我就是你们红老大]：有我齿轮事，我打黑枪怎么了，是不是每个被打黑枪的傻逼都要找我赔钱啊？  
[组合才是王道]：不科学，买总今天都没踹你！  
[我就是你们红老大]：大火车你面上烤漆脱落导致铁屑病啊？要不你来空指我先踹你两脚试试  
[看我新发型好看吗]：[图片][图片][图片]怎么样？  
[组合才是王道]：路障聚聚你那是什么发型哈哈哈哈，村口王师傅吗哈哈哈哈哈  
[我就是你们红老大]：你干脆叫理发店老板给你整个莫西干得了，要剃不剃，浑身毛病，还挑染蓝紫？！怕不是个机佬（滑稽  
[有没有大佬借我飞船保证还]：咳……噗！  
[斩男色是什么色]：黑影，要笑就大声笑，搞什么玩意儿，让我来：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！  
[惊天雷与豆豆儿]：呃……这洒脱中透露着一丝忧伤，忧伤中包含了一抹不羁，不羁中蕴含了些许疼痛……  
[为什么我也不能吃泡面]：TC你讲塞星语可以吗  
[惊天雷与豆豆儿]：不行，太特么难看了，我讲出来路障该多难过啊！  
[我就是你们红老大]：哈哈哈哈哈哈  
[你说我刷漆不刷漆]：哈哈哈哈哈哈+1  
[铲的就是这个地]：哈哈哈哈哈哈+2  
[你刷漆我陪你刷漆]：哈哈哈哈哈哈+3  
[认真的宅]：经过数据分析，可以确定，路障的发型是相当好笑的。  
[谁再叫我病毒我跟谁急]：韩寒后悔和韩红嘿嘿嘿韩红喊韩寒坏坏  
……  
[看我新发型好看吗]：……………………………………你们……手动再见  
[六66]：？？？啥情况，怎么都在笑，还笑出剧情来了？  
[六66]：喂，有没有人理我一下，怎么突然冷场了  
[六66]：喂！！！喂！！！  
[六66]：翻了下记录，星星儿，路障，和哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
[您已被管理员 我就是你们红老大 禁言1小时]

 

【塞博坦传奇脸黑组】  
[巴瑞]：讲道理，我这个新发型真的很丑吗？  
[帮波比]：什么新发型？  
[巴瑞]：[图片][图片][图片]他们都说丑  
[帮波比]：……………………厉害了我的地面聚聚，你叫师傅给你重新洗剪吹个行不行，就是剃个光头还能闪耀一会儿呢  
[巴瑞]：有道理。看来你们轮子也不是一无是处。  
[帮波比]：？？？？？？？？

威震天现在偏头痛。  
当然，他的所有健康指标都是正常的，此时偏头痛也许是他情感发泄的一种表现。  
昨天擎天柱的爆炸消息把他炸得一时半会儿都没反应过来，晚上他回家在厨房帮忙，隐约觉得背后始终有道视线，多次回头却没能发现目标，一贯霸气的买总竟然犹豫了好一会儿，才问擎天柱：“家里是不是有别人？”  
擎天柱bang地一声拍上牛排，头也不抬：“我不是跟你说了吗，是个孩子。”  
威震天差点把手里的孜然瓶子塞嘴里。  
“你……做慈善？”  
擎天柱点草牛排的动作顿了顿，而后继续头也不抬，目露凶光：“你看我像吗？”  
像。不过威震天没有明说，他决定放下调料，去客厅坐会儿，说不定看点塞娱的什么八卦能让他乐会儿。  
当威震天非常自然地走到客厅，坐到沙发上，正要打开电视时，忽然感到左边视野内出现了一团诡异的移动物。  
他如同惊悚片里主角遭遇不可描述之物那样一点一点扭过头去，看清一切时，所有翻涌的思绪与紧张，纷纷化为一句铿锵有力的感叹：“我艹！！！”  
紧接着他难以控制自己地爆发出下一句话：“擎天柱你上哪儿生的这孩子！”  
回应他惊疑的是厨房里擎天柱淡定的声音：“办公室门口。”  
“办公室门口你能捡到个跟你这么像的娃？！”虽然不想，可威震天还是在考虑是不是要原谅帽一下，“你不是酒后乱性——”  
厨房里的人转过身来，手里提着那个锤牛排的、还沾着血迹的锤子，似笑非笑地望向他：“威震天，我没听清楚，能再说一次吗？”  
威震天身边那个巨像擎天柱的娃咯咯咯地笑了起来，配上房间内昏暗的光线、擎天柱手里带血的铁锤，仿佛下一秒就要上演B级片现场。这一刻，威震天真的感到了森寒。他身边的幼生体持续咯咯笑着，魔音灌耳，肉乎乎的小手搭上他的大腿，然后抓着他的衣服往上爬。  
我他炉渣流水线的难道要被这个魔鬼婴儿给吃了？！他不敢轻举妄动，如果现在是生化X机八，或者生化X机九，这奶娃就该变异张开血盆大口了——  
非常可惜，当幼生体爬到足够触碰威震天脸部的高度的时候，他只是好奇地凑上前，然后往狂派首领的脸颊上吧唧了一下。  
咚——  
擎天柱手里的锤子砸到地板上，威震天如梦初醒，赶紧扭头望向对方。只见擎天柱张着嘴，僵在原地，仿佛搜刮语言一般支吾半天，最后强行镇定地说道：“看来，你挺招孩子喜欢的。”  
然后，威震天因此精神恍惚到现在，早上集会那会儿红蜘蛛嘲讽挖苦他他都没心思去揍人，满脑子都是擎天柱捡回来那个娃——无论怎么说，这娃从外貌和气质（熊）上，都和擎天柱太相似了。  
办公室的门被敲了三下，威震天揉捏着眉心说“进来”，正要重新进入工作状态，却在看见来者的瞬间皱起了眉。  
路障走到他面前，立正：“报告部长！我组例行排查任务已完成！没有发现危险目标！”  
“嗯……”威震天欲言又止。  
路障目不斜视：“还有其他命令吗！部长！”  
“嗯……”他想了想，还是决定说实话，“路障，把灯关一下，你这光头太亮，映着灯晃得我光镜都要报废了。”  
“……”  
路障巨委屈。  
他身边的这帮TF怎么都不懂他的审美呢？

*  
其实，擎天柱并不想带娃。  
他把孩子捡回去，主要是为了安全。一个被人悄无声息放到自己办公室门口的孩子，还和自己长得如此相似，想也不会是什么普通来头。具体的情况还得再隐蔽地查清楚，在此之前，他就当自己“没事找事”，“多管闲事”的毛病发作。  
但身为博派总指挥官，联合特警的部长之一，擎天柱的时间有限，不可能把这个神秘的婴儿照顾得周全，威震天更是想都不用想，他不会考虑狂派的带娃方式，带有偏见地说，擎天柱觉得幼生体应该成长在温和的环境里。  
眼下他又要去外地参会，时长大概半个月，要是把威震天和这孩子放一起，完全想不到会有什么恐怖后果。  
可博派这边，他确实也找不到合适的人选来代替自己一会儿——  
擎天柱的脑袋上忽然蹦出一个灯泡，他有一个好主意了。  
最近通天晓那儿好像没什么特别的工作安排，既然如此……  
博派总指挥官当下便连通了弟弟的内讯，开口第一句话就是：  
“通天晓，你想带孩子吗？”

“什么带孩子？！什么玩意儿？！”六面兽几乎要在通讯那端咆哮起来了，“我俩成天忙得跟陀螺似的，你哥还要我们替他带孩子？！这孩子说不定就是他酒后乱性搞出来的！人家姑娘没哭着找他麻烦都便宜他了——”  
“说话注意点六面兽，那是我哥！”但凡遇到擎天柱的事，通二都比较不淡定，“酒后乱性这种事你当谁都跟你一个样？”  
“我要是酒后不乱性能跟你不可描述吗？！”  
“六面兽！”  
“我的意思是说我酒后只对你乱性，我是个有节操的TF！”  
“……”  
通天晓皱着眉头闭着眼，叹了口气：“好了，各退一步。我也就帮大哥一个忙……我也不想带幼生体，他们太脆弱了，我照顾不来。”  
六面兽哼哼唧唧：“照顾不来你还答应擎天柱？怕不是要丢给我？”  
“我又没这么说！”通天晓甚是烦躁，非常简单的一件事，被六面兽这么胡搅蛮缠后就变了味儿，现在他竟然开始后悔答应擎天柱的请求了，“我还在外面，你去我哥那儿把孩子接过来，就这样吧。”  
这两兄弟，怎么老这么麻烦。六面兽相当不乐意，但话说到这份上，再纠结就会显得斤斤计较了，他们都不是那种性格。  
于是，看在通天晓的份上，六面兽穿着里三层外三层的隐形防弹衣，发挥过去作为雇佣兵杀手的特技，无声无息地潜入了擎天柱的办公室。  
擎天柱看见他也没多少惊讶，反倒比较客气地和他打了招呼，然后抱起在办公桌下乱爬的奶娃，仰起头：“你能来我很高兴，不过六面兽，你能先从天花板上下来吗？”  
趴在天花板上的六子仿佛蜘蛛侠附体，他冷静又酷拽叼地看了擎天柱一眼，说：“我也想下来。手套粘性太好，扯不动了。”  
“……”  
不管擎天柱会不会告诉通天晓“他对象耍酷结果被粘在天花板上下不来，最后还是靠自己帮助扯下来的”这件事，六面兽都决定回去之后先自爆为敬。毕竟比起他人讲出来，自己来讲总没那么尴尬。  
他从擎天柱手里一边接过孩子，一边瞟着对方的脸，还是忍不住问了：“这真不是你酒后——”  
擎天柱的面罩突然合上，目光冷冷地看着他。  
六面兽不得不承认，能跟威震天杠这么多年的博派头头，某些时候真的会让自己都发憷。他把剩下的话都吞了下去，抱着孩子飞也似的窜出行政总部长的办公室，回到自己车上时都还在冒冷汗。  
“真特么吓死汪了。”六面兽自嘲地说着，看着幼生体的脸，“别说擎天柱，就是有人说你是通二的娃我都信！”  
奶娃眨巴眨巴那双蓝蓝的大眼睛，忽然冲他伸出短短胖胖的手臂——  
他大概是想要六面兽抱抱他。  
然而不知道为什么，明明真心不想带孩子的六面兽，在他这一举动后，蓦然有种心脏被击中的感觉，然后被击中的部分迅速软化下去，越来越柔软，越来越柔软——  
娘希匹，我这是被萌到了？！  
尽管心中充满咆哮，充满各种草泥马，六面兽在这一刻，仿佛看见蓝星小奶猫，或者小奶汪，或者小海獭……  
啊！孩子真是太可爱了！  
他这么想着，毫无迟疑地一头撞上了方向盘。


	3. 03.晋级！特二老爸？！

通天晓突然接到通知，博派那边晚上得监控某个重要活动的全局安全，擎天柱出差，补天士也还在执行其他任务，“指挥官”的重任便落到了他的身上。给六面兽发过消息，通天晓便把私人手机扔到一边专心工作。他无比煎熬地看完一大帮人和几个“人气偶像”又唱又跳三个半小时后，总算能回家去好好休息，搭他便车同样也加班的老救如是说道：“什么人气偶像，我看是气人偶像还差不多，唱不像唱跳不像跳的。”  
“老救啊，这你就不懂了，”大黄蜂在副驾座上跟医官解释，“现在年轻的一代都喜欢这种感觉很亲切的小偶像，跟你们那代……哦不，就跟我们这代的喜好相比，都大不一样。”  
通天晓一时好奇：“说到这个，医官，你们那时候的艺人是什么样子的？”  
大家的好医官摸着下巴，仔细回想一番后，说道：“死亡重金属。”  
“死——”大黄蜂一口气差点把自己给憋死，“这么搞死系朋克风啊？”  
“那当然，”救护车对小年轻的惊诧不以为然，“我们那会儿的歌特别有意义，跟现在这种烂大街的流行音乐完全是云泥之别。”  
“还好爵士和录音机不在这儿。”大黄蜂接着问他，“那你们的音乐一般都唱了啥？”  
“嗯……”医官又摸着下巴，更加仔细地回想一番，然后肯定地说道：“主要在唱这个宇宙有多么烂，为什么还不坍缩或者爆炸。”  
通天晓闻言手心一滑，还好他及时地握住了方向盘；而大黄蜂听完救护车的话，讪笑着打了几个哈哈，保持着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，谈论起明天铁堡的天气会有多么好。  
救护车却似乎来了兴致，过一会儿就要插播两句他过去喜欢的死亡重金属音乐，整得两个小年轻最后满脑子都是“炸裂吧这个该死的宇宙”。  
通天晓到家时已经是铁堡时间22:22分了，如果六面兽接到了擎天柱暂时寄养在他们这儿的娃，那现在应该都睡了吧？  
做好一切心理准备轻手轻脚打开家门的通二被眼前的一幕梗了个正着：只见六面兽和一个幼生体正在客厅地板上不规律爬行，仿佛前后追逐嬉戏；家里但凡脚能踩的地方都被铺上了玩具垫，通二换上拖鞋踩在地上的瞬间，脚底传来“吧唧吧唧”的声音，他不禁挪开脚，低头望去，发现自己踩扁了一只小小的充气玩具鸭；再一抬头，六面兽已经仰面躺在地上，他自个儿特别引以为豪的大长腿在半空一伸一屈，双脚夹着那个“咯咯”笑不停的娃，也跟着哈哈傻乐。  
通天晓，你要冷静，毕竟六面兽就这个德性，你也知道的。他这么宽慰自己。  
——我知道个死亡重金属啊我知道！他突然觉得救护车喜欢“宇宙爆炸”是可以理解的，因为生活中有太多事会让TF忍无可忍只想爆炸了。  
六子一扭头看见门口的通二，当即连滚带爬坐起来顺便接住突然掉下的娃，一脸传统式父爱微笑：“回、回来了？”  
杀TF是犯法的。杀狗也是。通天晓在脑回路里反复告诫自己多次，终于表现得心如止水般地点了下头，说了个“嗯”。  
“你还别说，这娃跟你哥长得真像！”六面兽假装无事发生过，强行改换话题，“这个……时间也不早了，我先让他洗洗睡……”  
通天晓目送他抱着那娃走进浴室，闭上眼叹了口气，走到厨房拉开冰箱打算喝点能量苏打水。  
叮铃哐当——  
被各种小零食塞满的冰箱早已不堪重负，通天晓这么一拉，它们干脆欢快地携亲带友，从顶部到门架，纷纷滚落至通天晓脚边，最为精彩的可能要数先前通天晓规规矩矩放在冰箱里的蛋，它们有的已经碎成一滩，蛋清蛋黄融为一体沿着冰箱隔板边缘无声滴落，有的暂逃一劫，可在通天晓毫无防备的动作下，它们受力滚下安全区，直接砸在通二脑袋上，顿时粉身碎骨，还“鲜血直流”，画面可谓相当的惨绝TF寰。  
通天晓拉着冰箱门的手在十几秒沉默后开始受某种神秘力量影响，不可控制地颤抖，同时，他深吸一口气，大概是爆发出了这些年来最杀意腾腾的一句话：“六！面！兽！你给我出来！”  
“怎么了怎么了，我正给小伙子搓澡呢……呃……”摸到厨房门口的六子看见通二愤怒的目光后心虚地后退两步，“要不，我也给你搓搓？”  
通天晓瞪着他，最后，他解除全息伪装的脸部“啪嚓”一声，合上了战斗面罩。

据心力交瘁的红总的说法，昨晚他正跟太阳风在电话里吵得轰轰烈烈，突然楼上传来好几声剧烈的声响，震得整栋楼都仿佛晃三晃，甚至还听见了机枪扫射的声音，导致他和弟弟的通话瞬间断开，并再也连不上。  
对此，一直专心陪豆总看蓝星伦理剧的TC表示，他什么都没听见；专心吃小太阳留在家里的泡面的闹闹表示，还是泡面比红总做的饭好吃；连做七十二小时实验专心躺在床上补眠的天火表示，他可能睡得比鹅还沉，所以什么感觉都没有……  
红总特想一机赏一道氖射线，这样他的世界就清净了。  
“想开点，”天火劝他，“太阳风跟你通话断开，只是因为他不想接你电话而已，跟楼上没关系。”  
他这么一说，红蜘蛛突然觉得很有道理。  
几秒后，他皮笑肉不笑地望着天火，说：“你怎么知道他不想接我电话？”  
天火赶紧把三明治吞下去，迎着红总高深莫测的表情，回应道：“……鹅。”

*  
擎天柱捡来的这个娃太小了，单独放在家里肯定是不行的，于是六子出于责任心，当时就把娃和奶瓶奶嘴尿不湿等一系列物品带去了特二联。  
特二联的队员们今天也非常有精神地向他问好，六子正抱着娃呢，暂时没功夫搭理他们，非常急切地往自个儿办公室冲去，身后一群队员们你看我我看你，干脆跑到他们的频道里讨论起来。  
【我说队长你说傻】  
[075]：……我没看错的话，队长抱了个幼生体？！  
[057]：你没看错，队长手里还提着一袋幼生体用品。  
[012]：woc，而且队长神色这么慌张，其中必有蹊跷！  
[066]：等会儿，按队长这种禽兽性质，怕不是在外边儿出事了……？！  
[023]：我去，是很久没听到队长在那儿腻歪长官了，算算七年之痒，难道队长先忍不住了？！  
[041]：痛心疾首！我就说队长这货，完全就是图感情新鲜吧！这下好了，通天晓长官脑袋上都绿得发光了！！！  
[131]：卧槽，你们在说什么，跑个步回来摸鱼发现天都塌了  
[099]：我们在说队长出柜了！！！  
[100]：楼上？？？？？？？  
[048]：出柜……？？？？？  
[020]：队长这……还用出柜吗？  
[099]：打错了，出鬼！！！  
[054]：玛德害怕！  
[097]：恶灵退散，恶灵退散！  
[099]：不好意思……是出轨……辣鸡输入法……  
[004]：呱哇！！！队长记不住我编号就算了！！！还公然出轨！！！我们要行动起来，给他点color洗洗！！！  
[093]：说得对！！给他点color洗洗！！不过楼上你是……？  
[004]：……靠！  
……

本来，通二今天是没必要往特二跑的，但他忽然想起考核数据表留在特二那边的办公室内了，于是只好过去一趟——要是让六面兽去翻他办公室，通天晓可不敢保证里面不会乱成一团。  
他刚到特二的基地，就被义愤填膺的队员们团团围住，其中还有人往他手里塞了小皮鞭。  
“你们这是……”通天晓一脸懵逼。  
“长官！不用怕！我们已经用电棍把队长炸晕了！现在他是你的了！”  
“就是，长官，队长他太过分了，我们都替你生气！不禁出轨，连娃都带过来了，真是岂有此理！”  
“长官你拿这个打他！这个打可疼了，不疼他不长记性！”  
“长官我们是站你的！”  
“打倒六面兽暴政！支持通天晓长官！”  
“长官……”  
“长官……”  
“停停停！”通天晓大脑模块都给他们闹痛了，“大家冷静一下，六面兽他没做这些事……”  
“那孩子是怎么回事！队长抱着那孩子慌慌张张地进来！”  
“那是我的……”通天晓看着队员们瞪大的光镜，忽然意识到自己语言不当，又赶快改口，“那其实是我们俩……呃……”  
“普神呐，长官，你们什么时候孩子都有了！”  
“还这么大了！长得可真像您！好看！”  
“……停一下停一下，”通天晓有口说不清，“那不是我的孩子，你们别脑补了。”  
“那果然还是队长出轨——”  
“也不是六面兽的！”  
此言一出，四下皆寂。只见特二的队员们一个个面色悚然，或震惊或同情地看着自己，通二就知道这帮人又想岔了：“这个孩子是我大……是我一个朋友的，他要出远门，暂时托给我和六面兽帮着照顾一段日子。就这样。”  
“原来如此……”  
“哎哟，长官您早说嘛……”  
通天晓心里松了口气：“所以，六面兽呢？”

当通天晓来到熟悉的地点，看见了被熟悉手法五花大绑只能吚吚呜呜冲他喊的六面兽时，忍不住扶着门框笑了差不多两分钟。  
他在给六子松绑前拿手机多拍了几张照片，拍完说道：“唉，六面兽，历史总是惊人的相似。”  
“相似个五面怪！”六面兽气得心态爆炸，“这帮小兔崽子，六面兽不发威，当我哈士奇？！等着，我收拾这群皮痒的傻缺去！”  
通天晓一边听着特二队员们的惨叫，一边动动手指，把新拍的照片PO上缤纷塞博坦：

你们通二哥V：历史总是惊人的相似。@六六六六六六面兽 [图片][图片][图片]

最新转发：  
买的不是桶也不是床V：贼机儿丢机。六子，你退群吧。//@寻光没有热破丸子号：哈哈哈哈哈！！哈哈哈哈哈！！！还是同样的配方，还是同样的味道！！！


	4. 04.补天士的完美计划

-时间线一天前-

两分钟前背离鬼使神差地冲进舰长室的门并站在补天士面前时，他是不明白自己究竟是被鬼还是神中的哪位推进来的，总而言之他的突然出现使得补天士直接把手里的平板电脑bia叽一声硬生生拍在桌面上，要是自己的音频接收器没问题的话，背离肯定那屏幕已经裂出了一道道美丽的花，饶是自己都要心疼几分，更别提眼角眉梢都写满“卧槽”却还要强颜欢笑的舰长本人了。  
于是背离决定长话短说。  
“我刚刚看到六面兽抱着一个长得很像擎天柱长官的娃从擎天柱长官的办公室鬼鬼祟祟地溜出来了！”  
很好，我说出来了，我还没打嗝，也没断气。背离不仅雀跃起来，我还没有语无伦次！我太棒了！但是我为什么要跑来跟补天士说这个？！  
鬼使神差，鬼使神差，背离，你说那句话的时候，并不是你自己，而是一个因果集合体……  
补天士坐在那儿，对背离的爆料细细回味三秒，突然拍平板而起：“你说什么？！”  
拍完他立马又坐下来，赶紧把平板护在胸前，心疼得仿佛蓝星遭荒老农，今年的玉米地全没了。  
背离松了口气，想着在补天士还没完全反应过来前溜之大吉，却又见他霍然起身：“卧槽，大哥有娃了？！”  
“是……”  
“卧槽！六面兽抱走了大哥的娃？！”  
“……这个……”  
“卧槽！六面兽不会无缘无故从大哥办公室里抱走一个娃吧！”  
“对啊，所以我推测可能是买……”  
“卧槽！威震天不会随便让六面兽过来抱娃吧！”  
“其实我也不是很……”  
“卧槽！”补天士一边震惊，一边从办公桌后面撑起身子跳出来，满脸义愤填膺，“我早就说了六面禽兽不是什么好机！大哥和老通偏不信！这下好了！不仅骗我们老通，还强迫大哥生子！”  
“啥？！”背离赶紧摆手摇头，“不不不，舰长，我只是看到……”  
“多亏了你来告诉我，”补天士拍上背离的肩膀，目光中充满了信任、尊重和感激，“背离，我代表寻光号全体成员向你致谢，并且我收回最初那句对你的评价，你是我最好的船员之一。”  
“……补天士……”背离鼻头一酸，几欲掉下泪来，“谢谢你的肯定，但是，我真的没这么说……”  
补天士握紧拳头：“放心吧！有我在！六面禽兽的阴谋不会得逞！”  
“舰长您冷静一下……”  
“老通和大哥还有可爱的大哥幼崽都由我来守护！”寻光号的舰长热血沸腾，他的精神与他的色彩一样耀眼，“我现在就去找——RC说这件事！上啊！寻光丸子补天球号！”  
补天士从背离身边飞速掠过，差点把这位小个子船员掀翻在地。背离转了好几个圈，世界天旋地转，脑回路搅成一团，唯一知道的是，他需要马上发个缤塞澄清一下。

背离今天嘴瓢还没治好：我不是，我没有！舰长做什么都跟我没关系！  
来自 最有风范酒吧老板 的客户端

 

-对外特别行动队办公室-

阿尔茜很累了。  
这段时间她几乎处于随时待命准备出差的情况，上司告诉她能者多劳，奖金补贴评优和奖杯一个都不会少后，她才把架在老头脖子上的光剑放了下来，继续劳碌。这样的后果就是，书面报告工作堆积如山。  
虽然说轮子这边文职多，但人家同事各有各的任务，加上她本身自尊心极强，不愿拉下脸求人，只好一边待命，一边窝在办公室里打报告。  
补天士风一样窜进来时，她都没来得及把视线从屏幕上移开。  
“RC！大事不妙！”补天士决定先声夺人，这样就不会在之后的交涉中被阿尔茜压制于下风，“你一定要听我说！”  
“干什么？”阿尔茜疲惫地抬头看了看他，忽然一个激灵，赶紧保存文档关上电脑，十二万分警惕地站起身来，“我跟你说啊，你左手边的这个奖杯摔碎了可是更大的事。”  
补天士顺手一挥，奖杯直接飞出去，阿尔茜足尖一点身形轻盈，稳稳地接住飞出的奖杯，再小心翼翼地放回桌面。只听寻光号舰长义正辞严：“特二联那个六面禽兽太过分了！轮子不发威，当我们玩具车！”  
“你小时候还玩玩具车呢。”阿尔茜说着，一个闪身又接住补天士撞倒的另一个奖杯，继续小心翼翼地放回去。  
“这不一样！”补天士在她不怎么宽敞的办公室内走来走去，四肢大开大合，犹如健身跳操，“这把太过分了！我实在忍无可忍了！”  
“你能不能别走了？！”阿尔茜感觉自己的怒气槽在蹭蹭上涨，两秒后又迅速告诉自己，不能生气，不要生气，要温柔，要文静，这样脸上才不会长皱纹，“咳咳，补天士，我的好朋友，坐下来说话怎么样？”  
“快气死我了！六面禽兽！要不是背离跟我讲，我还不知道这码事呢！”补天士置若罔闻，把RC装奖杯的玻璃柜拍得夸夸作响，“你说说看！是不是气死机！”  
去他渣的，长皱纹就长皱纹吧，做他流水线的几百张面膜，万事大吉。  
阿尔茜伸出手，搭在补天士的肩膀上，再缓缓收紧相对纤细的手指，保持着微笑：“你，坐是不坐？”  
补天士的肩膀被她这么一捏，顿时发出格拉格拉的声响，简直让机闻风丧胆。于是他赶紧哭普神喊U球，求柱砸告买总地坐下了：“姐，姐，我错了，您轻点，我错了！”  
阿尔茜满意地点点头：“说吧，什么事。”  
“就是刚才我在办公室摸鱼打碧X航线，正在捞船，心想哎哟喂我这图刷了二十次了怎么还没出我想要的船——”  
“说重点。”  
“哎哟喂、哎哟喂，疼！疼！RC你别抓我脑袋！要被抓出洞了！好的好的，我说！背离跟我讲他看到六面兽把大哥的娃抱走了！”  
阿尔茜以为自己音频接收器出了毛病：“啊？”  
补天士——不，还是叫他补天逗儿吧，非常委屈地望着她，仿佛下一秒就要哭唧唧：“六面禽兽不仅拐我们老通！还骗大哥生子，你说过分不过分！”  
按在他脑袋上的力度突然消失了。  
补天逗儿一脸茫然看着阿尔茜回到电脑面前开机后继续噼噼啪啪打报告的模样，说：“RC，你都不觉得惊喜，不觉得意外吗？！”  
噼噼啪啪，噼噼啪啪，RC把键盘敲得更响了：“不觉得。”  
“我有个计划，你要不要跟我一起干一票？绝对万无一失！”补天逗儿冲上前去，兴致勃勃，鼻尖几乎碰到RC的脑门。  
“我在打报告。你也看到了，我有很多事要做……”  
“真的，我这个计划，说出来吓你一跳！走吧走吧，我们去干一票！寻光号舰长做你的担保，一切就会上天入地无所不能！”  
RC重重地叹了口气，再度保存文档，合上电脑。  
她静静地看着补天逗儿，涂着圣○兰人鱼色的红唇一张一合：“滚就一个字，我只说一次。”

-正常时间线，铁堡，午后六时-  
通天晓有点莫名其妙。  
他看看沙发上生无可恋表情的RC，又看看沙发上跃跃欲试表情的补天逗儿，由衷地感到莫名其妙。  
“……老员工聚餐活动？”虽然觉得这个推测不靠谱，通二还是想猜一猜。  
“老通，你要冷静。”补天逗儿的嗓音里流露着关切，流露着同情，流露着旁边RC不为机知的绝望心情，“接下来我要说的事，你可能不会相信。”  
“？”通天晓的视线转向RC，“我觉得，还是让阿尔茜来说比较好。”  
“RC，你来告诉他，老通已经被狗蒙了心啊！”补天逗儿几乎捶胸顿足。  
RC坐起身来，仍旧满脸生无可恋：“我旁边这个二傻子硬是要说六面兽绿了你。”  
通天晓手中的数据板啪嚓一声。  
RC在补天逗儿惊惧、伤感的眼神中继续说道：“还说六面兽跟擎天柱有个娃。吵了我整整一天，都快把我神经元件吵炸了，迫不得已，过来找你收拾他。”  
“RC！”补天逗儿捂着心口，“我是那么相信你！你却——”  
“我说明一下。”通天晓说这话时手中已经没有了数据板，那块数据板随着他刚落的话音精准无误地砸在补天逗儿脸上，后者从善如流地“哎哟喂”一声，直接被打得从沙发上翻了过去摔趴在地，“六面兽绿没绿我，跟其他人没什么关系。”  
“其次，”通天晓盯着挂在沙发上争取喘息之机的补天逗儿，缓缓说道，“既然你们已经知道了这件事，那我就有必要解释一句：孩子不是六面兽和大哥的。”  
这下不止补天逗儿，连阿尔茜都惊讶起来：“可不是说，这孩子和擎天柱长得很像吗？”  
“具体的情况我也不太清楚，”通天晓非常淡定，“因为大哥说，孩子是他在办公室门口捡到的。”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
——通二应该不怕。  
“还有其他问题吗？”通天晓看见他们俩摇头后，倍感欣慰地“嗯”了一声，毫不犹豫地下了逐客令。

【塞博坦生活圈】  
RC：对不起，我今天确实想放个地图炮：你们男的都是傻逼吧？！

风刃的红、社会你克姐、小淘气不淘气、西梁丸妇女半边天组织 等人觉得很赞。

弹簧弹不走鱼尾纹：别告诉我……又是……他……  
RC 回复 弹簧弹不走鱼尾纹：全世界黑猫一个样，你也不比他强多少。  
弹簧弹不走鱼尾纹：………………@就是要跟特二黑恶势力拼了 你出来，为什么你一个人的锅，我们都要背！委屈！心里苦！蓝瘦！香菇！


	5. 05.忍痛割爱

通天晓脑膜块痛。  
这并不是说他身体机能出了什么问题，而是一种感受，一种发自内心、难以自抑的感受。这种感受的来源，大概是六面兽和他哥丢给他们照顾的那个娃。这画面似曾相识，只是通天晓永远不会知道，自己在某种意义上竟然和威震天产生了遥远的共鸣。  
虽然前段时间补天士往他面前以天马行空的想象力讲了一堆“六面兽可能绿了他”的推理，但通天晓并没有往心里去——可是！这世上比“绿”更不能忍的，就是傻。  
至少通天晓忍不了六面兽在带孩子方面表现的“傻”。换个词，那是“蠢透了”。  
从六面兽强行把娃带去特二训练场的那天起，通天晓就陆陆续续收到来自特二队员们的各种私信吐槽，附带实锤，每一锤都仿佛锤在他的火种上，令他不断战栗。  
比如训练场上的六面兽，啥事儿不做，就抱着奶娃在边上坐着，一会儿冲正在跑步拉练的某队员招招手：“那个谁！对，是你，就是你，你过来。”  
该队员呼哧呼哧跑过来，满头大汗：“报告队长，我是004！”  
要不是六面兽这会儿抱着他的宝贝儿子——呃，抱着他宝贝着的疑似擎天柱的儿子，他一准儿得往004脑袋上呼一爪子。只见六面兽摆出十足的领导与无赖的架势，眼神非常高傲：“我问你编号了吗你就答？话贼机儿多。”  
队员非常无辜，面上哭唧唧，心里MMP，用充满悔过之意的目光仰望着他们的队长大人，等候吩咐。  
六面兽悠悠然腾出一只手来，从自己的裤兜里摸出几个硬币，递给004：“去，买瓶水去，孩子口渴了要喝水。”  
004捧着那几个叮铃哐啷面值醒目的硬币，如鲠在喉，汗如雨下，流进眼眶又流出来：“队长，5块钱只能买瓶矿泉水。”  
六面兽脖子一伸，瞪着眼睛：“瞎说！5块钱买瓶矿泉水还能找3块钱回来呢！赶紧去外边儿自动贩卖机买去！不然你就等着绕塞博坦旅行吧！”  
“队长，真不是我驴你，上回通天晓长官批了咱们基地建设的方案，所有自动贩卖机的矿泉水最低起价五块，只要五块，五块你买不了吃亏，五块你买不了上当——”  
六面兽抱着娃站起身，足足比该可怜的队员高出一个头的身高碾压了对方弱小的气势，他还不依不饶地往前压了两步，吓得对方几乎跪下：“少把通二搬出来给你们撑场子，现在整个特二基地我还是老大！快点给我滚去买水！”  
004揩了一把脸上的唾沫星子和汗水，哭丧着脸转身跑去买水，只听六面兽还在背后大喊：“记得找三块钱回来！”  
看不下去了。  
通天晓啪叽一声关掉了屏显，在办公室里转来转去长达半小时后才觉得脑膜块的疼痛与内心的杀机冲动消退了些，最后他叹了口气，掐断呼叫六面兽的信号，抓起挂衣钩上的外套就往门外走去。  
据碰巧看见他的警车的说法，通天晓看起来脸色奇差，仿佛下一秒就要启动狂暴模式，从铁堡一路砍到卡隆去。  
“有这么吓人吗？”听他如此这般形容的爵士笑嘻嘻道，“赌一把怎么样？看看是通天晓发火更可怕，还是警车你发火更可怕！”  
下一秒他就被战略分析官用数据板拍到了一边去：“有空瞎闹不如写完你的报告吧？行政总长的副官阁下？”  
就算护目镜遮着双眼，警车也能感受到来自爵士的意味深长的目光。  
他后悔说这句话了。  
“Prowl，我亲爱的朋友，你是在嫉妒吗？噢，普神在上，你一定不要嫉妒我，毕竟擎天柱大哥的副官可以有很多个，而我们大家最最可爱的战略分析官只能有你一个啊！或者说，你是嫉妒我陪伴工作的时间更长了？没关系，我们可以——嗷！啊！哦！”  
救护车一脸厌弃的表情给爵士上着药：“下次这种脸部着地受伤的事情麻烦你们自己处理，我很忙，谢谢，我真的很忙！话说回来，你这熊猫眼是怎么搞的？”  
爵士望着天花板，笑容满面，一手撑着下巴：“老救，这是一个甜蜜的爱之亲吻呀！”  
救护车闻言冷笑一声，默默加重了擦药的力度。  
“嗷！嗷嗷！尊敬的医官大人，麻烦您善待我英俊的容颜！嗷！真疼！”

通天晓机不停火地杀到特二联基地训练场时，无巧不巧碰见他们在做射击训练。  
按理说，干这行见枪见炮的见久了，怎么也得心无波澜吧，可通天晓大老远就看见六面兽一手抱娃一手拿枪做射击姿势示范，当即心里“咯噔”一下，来不及多想其他，怒吼着“六面兽”这几个音节便气势汹汹杀了过去，并在全场惊愕的目光中从六子怀里劈手夺娃一气呵成毫无停顿！  
六面兽张着嘴，老半天才憋出一句：“通二？你怎么来了？”  
通天晓抱着娃，把他紧紧护在臂弯里，怒视六面兽：“射击训练带什么孩子！”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是！”  
整个训练场极为安静，通天晓瞪着六面兽，六面兽满脸无辜地望着通天晓，队员们保持着握枪的姿势纷纷前排吃瓜，眼看局面态势即将爆炸，突然从队伍中传来一声枪响，所有目光顿时齐刷刷跑到了那名队员身上。  
“不、不好意思，走火，走火。”该队员尴尬地放下枪，并迅速撤离现场，这一举动显然点醒了大家，于是纷纷溜了溜了，留下六面兽、通天晓和那个还在打瞌睡的奶娃继续作战。  
特二联的素质非同小可，顷刻间整个训练场内撤得毛都不剩，六面兽见人都走光了，才又开口：“我说你怎么了，前不久不是你把这孩子给我带的吗？我又不可能把他单独扔办公室里，只能一直带着啊？你当我喜欢啊，手都抱酸了！”  
“我看你从早抱到黑也没嫌累！”通二甩他一个比较内敛的白眼，“有你这么带孩子的？这孩子才多大你就在他面前恃强凌弱、好吃懒做、炮火冲天的？”  
“我哪儿恃强凌弱好吃懒做炮火冲天了？”六面兽大感委屈，“我训队员那叫恃强凌弱吗？我成天陪练我这么苦我哪儿又好吃懒做了？！至于今天这个，你看他睡得枪声都打不醒，以后必成大杀器……啊呸，必成大器！”  
通天晓懒得跟他多谈，抱着孩子转身就走：“六面兽，这是你的队伍，你要让他们晨跑时当着孩子面背诵元素周期表我管不着，但是我只说一点，”他回头看了六面兽一眼，“特二所有自动售货机，确实是最低五块起价，买个水都这么抠，你工资都去哪儿了？”  
“我这——”  
“还有一点，”通天晓补充道，“我不希望霸天虎的教育方式用在这孩子身上。”

【缤纷塞博坦】  
就你们轮子牛逼：嗬，行啊，不希望霸天虎的教育方式用在孩子身上，那您试试你们轮子的呗，咱们走着瞧啊！

热门评论  
想要新款唇釉：说得好，要是切大号说这句话就更好了，为六喝彩！  
赞 233  
再买小人就剁手：已截图留念。  
赞 198  
威震天-脑壳痛V：这委屈的气息都冲破屏幕糊我一脸了，哭了吗这是？  
赞 160  
就你们轮子牛逼 回复 威震天-脑壳痛V：买总，求您，别赞我这条PO，手下留情，今晚我还想睡床……  
通天晓懒得多说话V：迟了。  
就你们轮子牛逼 回复 通天晓懒得多说话V：握日……

擎天柱接到通天晓电话时正准备洗洗睡，开了一天会整个机都是麻木的，想到这场会议还要持续好几天，他就忍不住地在内心翻白眼。  
不过好在他算不上孤独。  
“怎么了？”  
“大哥？这么晚没打扰到你吧？”通天晓的声音在那头显得有些无助，“关于你的孩子……”  
“是我捡的孩子。”擎天柱纠正道，“他怎么了？”  
“他没怎么，只是我觉得，六面兽……不，霸天虎可能不适合带孩子。”  
擎天柱闻言愣了几秒，然后笑出声：“是吗？”  
“是……吧。”通天晓似乎被擎天柱的这一声问句弄得有些犹疑了，“也许这也是差异……总之，我不能接受。我想把这孩子送到我们这边来，最近我的工作会比较繁忙，让谁带这个孩子比较好，大哥你有什么合适的人选吗？”  
擎天柱看着宾馆电视上播放的新闻画面，蔚蓝色的眼睛被荧幕的光映得发亮。他的另一台手机屏幕亮了起来，快速扫过那上边的信息后，擎天柱微笑着回答道：“我觉得补天士不错。你要让那孩子试试看吗？”

寻光号舰长室内。  
“什么！！！我！！！大哥的娃！！！老通你没开玩笑吧！！！哦哦哦，好好好，低调低调……好的，没问题老通，交给我吧！我明天就来接娃！好的！回头见！”  
片刻后。  
“YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS！！！上啊补天士！！！你就是塞星最棒的奶爸！！！”  
“舰长你还睡不睡了！你不睡我们还睡觉呢！这都几点了！”  
“哦哦，抱歉抱歉，我有点兴奋……”  
关上舱门的寻光号舰长转了个圈，倒在自己的床榻上，望着天花板，再度兴奋地捶起了床板。  
“——太棒了！！！”  
“——舰长！”


End file.
